In Classification and Determination of Constitution in Traditional Chinese Medicine, the China Association of Chinese Medicine classifies body constitutions of the human body into nine types, i.e., balanced constitution (yin-yang harmony constitution), yang deficiency constitution, yin deficiency constitution, qi deficiency constitution, phlegm-dampness constitution, damp-heat constitution, qi depression constitution, blood stasis constitution, and allergic constitution, most of which are sub-healthy states.
The balanced constitution is such a constitution status mainly featured by moderate posture, rosy facial complexion, vigorousness, healthy and robust functions and states of internal organs (zang and fu), also called as “mild constitution”. The population with balanced constitution occupies about 32.75%. More men than women have the balanced constitution, moreover, the number of people having the balanced constitution get decreased with the increasing age.
People having the balanced constitution have a well-proportioned, healthy and strong body configuration, easygoing and optimistic personality, moisturizing and lustrous facial complexion and skin color, dense and glossy hairs, bright eyes, bright and lubricating nose color, acute sense of smell, normal sense of taste, ruddy lip color, vigorousness, indefatigability, cold-resistance and heat-resistance, sound sleep, good appetite, regular defecation, reddish tongue color, thin and white tongue fur, gentle pulse, less illness usually, and strong adaptability to natural environments and social environments.
It is mentioned in the Inner Canon of the Yellow Emperor that “the superior physician prevents illness, the mediocre physician attends to impending illness, and the inferior physician treats actual illness”, wherein the phrase “prevent illness” means taking corresponding measures to prevent the occurrence and development of diseases. The body constitution determines the health of people and determines the susceptibility to diseases. It is believed in the traditional Chinese medicine that since the human beings live in the natural world, physiological functions of the human body usually change with seasons, that is, “correspondence between man and nature”. Winter is the season when the human body “stores energies”, and appropriate nourishment can enhance the constitution, ward off diseases and strengthen the body, and prolong life, that is, conditioning in winter or nourishing in winter commonly mentioned in the traditional Chinese medicine. In order to keep or have the balanced constitution, to choose a solid oral paste with a higher drug concentration and good taste, and being convenient to carry is more adapted to requirements of modern people.